


Black Wolf Gallery

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art-Critic!Remus, Artist!Sirius, Black-Wolf Gallery, G for Gallery!AU, M/M, Memory Block, Remus has been searching for Sirius for years, Sirius doesn't remember any of Hogwarts, Sirius dreams of Remus, They still have magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin can't resist going to the opening of the Black-Wolf Gallery. The name reminded him of someone he had loved and lost - someone who had disappeared from his life after Hogwarts.</p><p>Sirius dreams of a stranger, filling book after book with pictures of him. His paintings are filled with pictures of four animals, though he doesn't understand what they mean.</p><p>He just doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wolf Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 7th June 2015 on Fanfiction.net

Sirius gripped the charcoal tightly in his hand as he looked at the picture that he was drawing in his sketchbook. This was part of his private collection. It seemed such an intimate picture, somehow.

Maybe a fantasy. The ones that included him as well as his stranger were always kept private. Not that the pair were doing anything intimate at all: it was the way the man was looking at him that he felt was private - for his eyes only.

The way he always dreamed of this man.

Sirius put the last strokes to the picture, placed the notebook on the side, and checked the time.

Three hours left.

Looking regretfully at the heavy sketchbook - the fourth one of his collection - he headed out to start getting ready for the gallery opening.

**...oOo...**

Remus headed to the new gallery opening - how could he not go - the gallery was named the Black-Wolf gallery.

It made him think about... _him_.

He usually sent someone else from his department for the new gallery openings, but he was going to make this trip himself.

 _He_ was the reason Remus has gotten into art. He had been fascinated with watching the beautiful pictures and paintings appear on the page. He could look at them for hours.

When he left Hogwarts, he looked for pictures that reminded him of the man he loved; that reminded him of _his_ art, but so far nothing had lived up to his expectations.

Though, he had a good feeling about this exhibit.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, there's an art critic coming here," Lily said, walking straight in without knocking on the door. Sirius glanced at her through the mirror where he was adjusting his bow-tie.

"Really?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I'm not sure which of us he's heard of, but it's exciting, isn't it!"

"It is," Sirius replied. "Okay, let's make sure waiters are circulating with the champagne and can you check the food is ready? I'll get on with checking the signs and information are on display."

Lily nodded and left the room, Sirius took one last glance in the mirror before following her out.

**...oOo...**

Remus walked into the gallery, already noting that it was free entry. That had his slight approval as some gallery's had a fee... and for art-collectors and critics, who attended dozens of exhibitions in a year, the cost could really add up.

He accepted the offered glass of champagne from the waiter, who was standing just inside the entrance and began to look around.

His gaze moved across the room, taking it in. The gallery was quite spacious, the paintings and other exhibits each with a good amount of space around them. He could see waiters with trays of small edibles and glasses of champagne waiting discreetly.

A couple of people were already there, and Remus walked over to the nearest exhibit, taking in large black and white photo on the wall.

**...oOo...**

Sirius watched the first few people arrive from across the large room, before moving around the corner to his own pieces. He fixed a couple of frames that he thought were wonky and checked the prices that were discreetly next to the pieces were correct.

He knew Lily would be greeting people around her side and he had decided to stay around the corner to gather his nerves.

Despite the assurances he had heard from his art-class and from Lily, he was still worried about his works.

What if people didn't like his paintings?

**...oOo...**

Remus moved slowly around the gallery, chatting briefly with a pretty redhead about her photographs, and a blonde woman who had some sculptures. So far he was enjoying the exhibit. He hadn't tasted such nice champagne, and there was a lovely amount of variety as there were four artists all on display, each with their own different style.

Finally he turned the corner into the final side of the exhibit and his eyes fell on a large painting of a wolf, a dog, a stag, and a rat. Remus ventured closer, resisting the urge to reach for the painting and touch it.

This. This is what he was looking for - not just the four characters in the picture that bore a striking resemblance to him and his friends - he was looking for this style. A picture he could look at for hours and never grow bored.

Without even thinking about it, he gestured to one of the Stewards.

"Please reserve this piece for me," he said, quickly giving his details to the man. A reserved sign was quickly placed below the painting, and Remus quickly moved onto the next one.

It had been over two years since Remus had last purchased a piece of art from one of these exhibitions, and he looked around, desperate to see who this artist was. His eyes fell on an information table at the far end. He would work his way over, because this was his favourite exhibit.

His eyes drifted over a few other pictures of the same four animals, most of them of the wolf, and he lingered at one of the wolf and the dog curled up together.

His eyes fell on the cheap price and he knew he needed this picture. It was as though his had been drawn for him. He waved his hand for someone to come over.

If he had the money, he would purchase all the pieces. They were beautiful.

"This is one of my favourite pieces," A voice behind him said. "It's the second one you're buying?"

Remus' breath caught at the voice. He would know it anywhere. He slowly turned, his gaze falling on a dark-haired man.

But Sirius wasn't looking at him, he was waving the steward that had helped Remus previously over.

As the man came over, ready to mark the painting as reserved, Sirius finally looked at him.

"It's you!" He exclaimed.

"It's me," Remus whispered.

"But you... you weren't real?" Sirius said. "You..." He was lost for words. "Come with me," he said, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him through the gallery to a door in the corner.

They went up the stairs and he was led into a flat.

"I'm sorry," Sirius kept muttering. He rushed over to a book, flicking it open and looking up at the man in front of him and at the book.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, handing the book to the man. "Why do I dream about you?"

**...oOo...**

Sirius watched the man as he studied the picture in the book, his face white. He had seen the recognition in the man's eyes when they had met. The man knew him too. Did this man dream about him in the same way?

Sirius blushed at the thought. Some of those dreams had been so intimate - to think that this stranger had shared them... well, he wasn't going to ask.

"You don't remember me?" The man whispered.

"I don't remember a lot of things," Sirius said.

"We went to school together. We were in love... and then one day, you disappeared."

"I disappeared?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Don't you remember anything? We left Hogwarts and were going to get a place together. I never saw you again. We were planning a future - you said you wanted to marry me. Then suddenly, you were gone."

Sirius looked down at his hands.

"I don't remember you," Sirius said. "But I have these strange dreams about animals and wolves. I think about wolves all the time." He walked off into another room, returning with the rest of his sketch-books.

"This is you?" He asked again. "Because I thought you were just a dream."

Remus took the books, slowly looking through them, taking in each sketch of himself, some with Sirius in. A few with James and Peter too.

He froze at one with them dancing at a ball, holding each other tightly.

"That was when you first told me you loved me," Remus said, his voice shaking.

Sirius leaned over and stared at the picture for a long time. "Why don't I remember?" He demanded.

"Do you want to finish your exhibition first?" Remus said. "I'll stick around and help you remember. I've been trying to find you for years."

"You promise to stay?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "I've found you and I'm never going to let you go again," he swore. "I knew you'd never just leave me. I knew you wouldn't abandon me like that."

Sirius watched in confusion as the man pulled what looked like a stick from his trousers. It was pointed at him and Sirius could almost taste the power.

"Memory block," he muttered, before putting it away again.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died. My father died three months after I left school, my mother followed a few months later. Once they were gone, I didn't know what to do with myself and went to art-school." Remus nodded.

"Sirius, do you trust me?"

Sirius nodded. Even though this man had been just a dream for so long, he couldn't help but trust him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere - a special hospital. There is a block on your memory, it'll take that block away. It'll make you remember me." He turned to a picture of them both with James and Peter.

"James and Peter will come too. You'll remember the Marauders. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and you - Padfoot."

"Do... do those names have something to do with that picture you bought?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled at him. "They have everything to do with it," he replied. "Are you willing to come with me? We'll leave after your exhibition."

Sirius nodded, desperate to get these memories back. Everything he had dreamt about - magic, secret passages. Wolves. This amber eyed stranger, Remus - everything could be real!

Remus' arms wrapped around him, and he brought his own arms up, clinging to Remus, breathing in an unknown scent that calmed him more than anything he remembered.

He never wanted to let go of this man.

"Do you still love me?" Sirius asked. "When my memories come back... will you still want me?"

"I never stopped wanting you," Remus whispered. "I still love you, Sirius."

Sirius couldn't wait until he had his memory fixed. He wanted to remember everything about this man.


End file.
